Um dia Especial
by DannaWAT
Summary: Apenas mais um dia dos namorados na vida do casal D/E.


**Um dia Especial**

...**  
**

**Personagens:** Danny & Elena (Of course!) com participação de Sam & Martin.

**Shippers:** D/E (Obviously) , com possibilidade Smarty (fazer o que se ainda gosto deles)

**A/N: ** Nenhum dos personagens de _**Without a Trace **_me pertence.

...

_**Enjoy:**_

_**Unidade de Pessoas Desaparecidas FBI – NY**_

_...**  
**_

_Danny e Elena estavam trabalhando em pleno dia dos namorados, o caso que estavam investigando se prolongou por mais tempo do que haviam imaginado, e eles assim como o restante da equipe tiveram que passar o dia dos casais apaixonados trabalhando... Mas Danny não estava disposto a deixar essa data passar em branco com Elena, principalmente hoje que seria o primeiro dia dos namorados depois que eles tinham se casado e ele queria que fosse especial... Para isso ele teve a ajuda de Martin, seu melhor amigo que o ajudou a preparar tudo, sem que Elena percebesse é claro._

**Martin:** Hey, irmão tá aqui a chave da sala de descanso... Ele diz ao entregar a chave a Danny.

**Danny:** E então, o que você achou? Ele perguntou esperando a resposta sincera de seu amigo

**Martin:** Acho que está muito bonito... Você sabe né? As garotas gostam dessas coisas românticas... Ele diz sorrindo.

**Danny:** E você acha que Elena vai gostar? Ele perguntou.

**Martin:** Tenho certeza que sim, você caprichou meu amigo... Ela vai adorar. Ele sorri.

**Danny:** Já que vamos ficar presos aqui, pelo menos que seja em um lugar especial... Ele diz com um ar sonhador.

**Martin:** Danny Taylor o eterno Romântico... Martin zomba.

**Danny:** Quando você encontrar a garota certa, a garota da sua vida você vai entender o que eu digo... E ser romântico com ela será mais do que natural.

**Martin:** É, quem sabe né? Ele sorri.

**Danny:** Mas, além disso, eu comprei isso aqui também da uma olhada... Ele retira do bolso de seu paletó uma caixinha, ele a abre e revela um belo colar de ouro branco, com um pingente delicado e romântico que ao mesmo tempo dava um ar de elegante e sofisticado.

**Martin:** Nossa você se superou meu amigo... Elena vai adorar com certeza.

**Danny:** Hoje tem que ser perfeito...

**Martin:** E você ainda tem dúvidas de que não será? Eles sorriem quando Danny percebe que Elena e Sam estão caminhando na direção deles. Ele então rapidamente guarda o colar e a chave da sala de descanso no bolso do paletó novamente.

**Elena:** Hey, vocês sabem por que a sala de descanso está fechada? Ela pergunta com uma expressão um pouco chateada, Danny e Martin se entreolham e Sam percebe, mas não faz nenhum comentário a respeito...

**Danny:** Não, deve ser por que já é tarde... Ele responde tentando disfarçar a sua ansiedade.

**Sam:** Acho que não... Por que toda vez que trabalhamos até tarde a sala de descanso fica aberta... Esse é o propósito da palavra descanso certo? Ter um lugar para relaxarmos um pouco entre o intervalo de uma investigação e outra não é mesmo? Disse Sam tentando explicar o seu ponto de vista... Quando Martin a interrompe.

**Martin:** E o que vocês iam fazer na sala de descanso? Ele perguntou.

**Elena:** Tomar um café, conversar um pouco, por quê? Ela pergunta

**Martin:** Não, nada... Você já terminou o seu relatório Sam? Ele pergunta mudando de assunto.

**Sam:** Já sim, o Jack e a Vivian também, já foram até pra casa... E vocês já terminaram o relatório? Ela pergunta.

**Martin:** Eu já... Ele responde.

**Elena:** Eu também... Ela responde.

**Danny:** Eu ainda não terminei... Ele responde.

**Elena:** Por que não? Se você tava trabalhando nisso já tem um tempo... Ela pergunta um pouco surpresa.

**Danny:** É por que... Quando ele ia responder Martin o interrompe.

**Martin:** Ele tava me ajudando com uma coisa... Ele diz.

**Elena:** Certo, então é um segredo... Ela pergunta com um olhar cético para Danny.

**Martin:** Não fique chateada com o Danny... Depois ele te conta por que eu não queria dizer... Ele tenta explicar.

**Elena:** Oh, tudo bem, isso não será um problema Martin... Ela responde suavemente.

**Martin:** Então, eu já vou indo... Ele diz.

**Sam:** Elena, você quer que eu espere aqui com você? Enquanto o Danny termina o relatório? Antes de Elena responder Martin se antecipa.

**Martin:** Sam você quer tomar um drink comigo? Ele pergunta e Danny, Elena e principalmente Sam o olham surpresos.

_**Elena:**_ Oh, vamos lá chica aceite o convite de Martin... Elena diz sorrindo

**Sam:** Mas, Elena... O Finn está sozinho com a babá e... Ela tenta se explicar.

**Elena:** Mas, nada... Divirta-se... O Finn pode ficar com a babá por mais meia hora Srta. Spade. Ela diz sorrindo.

**Sam:** Ok, então eu aceito, mas só um drink, pois já está tarde e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo... E ainda tem o Finn. Ela diz nervosamente tentando explicar os seus motivos... E Martin sorri.

**Martin:** Tudo bem, você é quem manda... Da última vez foi você quem me convidou agora estou retribuindo o convite, apesar de que estou retribuindo o convite alguns anos mais tarde, mas enfim... Ele sorri nervoso.

**Sam:** É não se pode deixar um homem bonito bebendo sozinho... Eles sorriem e saem em direção aos elevadores... Será que o Danny tinha razão e a garota certa sempre foi a Sam? Ele não sabia, mas afinal era só um drink, e quem sabe eles poderiam até dividir um táxi novamente... Martin sorri para as antigas memórias e caminha ao lado de Sam.

**Elena:** Tá bom, o que foi isso que acabei de ver? Ela perguntou sorrindo...

**Danny**: Será a volta de Smarty? Ele diz com um tom divertido em sua voz.

**Elena:** Disso eu não sei, mi amor... Mas que eles formam um casal bonito há isso sim... Ela sorri.

**Danny:** Verdade, mas não é mais bonito do que nós dois... Ele diz com um sorriso convencido.

**Elena:** Isso também é verdade... Mas, vem cá eu te ajudo com o relatório... Ela diz suavemente.

**Danny:** Não precisa... Ele sorri

**Elena:** Mas, você ainda não terminou... E eu quero muito ir pra casa. Ela diz.

**Danny:** Você não queria tomar um café?

**Elena:** Queria, mas a sala tá fechada e só estamos você e eu aqui no escritório, e quero muito ir para a nossa casa... Ela diz suavemente

**Danny:** Acho que tenho a solução para um dos problemas... Ele diz com um sorriso enigmático.

**Elena:** O quê? Ela pergunta sem entender.

**Danny:** Eu achei a chave da sala de descanso... Ele sorri e mostra a chave.

**Elena:** Mas, como? Quando? Onde você achou? Ela pergunta.

**Danny**: Quantas perguntas... Ele sorri.

**Elena:** É de minha natureza fazer perguntas deveria saber mi amor... Ela diz com um sorriso delicado em seus lábios.

**Danny:** É claro que eu sei agente Delgado... Mas, então você ainda quer tomar aquele café? Ele pergunta com um sorriso a lá Danny Taylor que é simplesmente impossível de resistir.

**Elena:** Com certeza. Mas e o seu relatório? Ela pergunta.

**Danny:** Não se preocupe eu já terminei... Ele responde.

**Elena:** O quê? E por que você disse que não tinha terminado? Ela pergunta incrédula.

**Danny:** Por que eu queria ficar a sós com você... Apenas isso. Ele diz bem suavemente e ela sorri.

**Elena:** Então você pediu para o Martin sair com a Sam? Ela perguntou encarando-o com um olhar curioso.

**Danny:** Não, eu realmente não sabia que ele iria chamá-la para sair... Ele responde sinceramente.

**Elena:** E o que você tem em mente hein agente Taylor? Ela pergunta franzindo a sua testa, mas com um sorriso nos lábios

**Danny:** Você terá que descobrir agente Delgado... Ele sorri.

**Elena:** Certo, então me mostre... Ela diz em um tom sedutor e ele adorava quando ela falava assim, um sorriso surge em seus lábios.

**Danny:** Tá bom, então feche os seus olhos... Ele sorri e pega a bolsa de Elena que estava em cima da mesa.

**Elena:** O quê? Por que tenho que fechar os meus olhos? Ela perguntou sorrindo.

**Danny:** Vamos lá, você faz perguntas demais, apenas feche os olhos, por favor... Ele sorri.

**Elena:** Ok, então tá certo... Ela sorri e fecha os olhos, e Danny fica de frente a ela.

**Danny:** Você confia em mim? Ele pergunta a olhando enquanto ela permanece com os olhos fechados, e um sorriso delicado surge em seus lábios.

**Elena:** Com toda a minha vida... Ela responde, ele sorri e instintivamente a beija nos lábios ela se assusta, mas corresponde ao seu beijo... Segundos depois... Seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados.

**Danny:** Precisava ter certeza de que você realmente estava com os olhos fechados... Ele sorri

**Elena:** Satisfeito? Eu estava dizendo a verdade... Ela sorri.

**Danny**: Muito, sim eu sei... Vamos lá me acompanhe... Ainda com os olhos fechados Elena caminhava sendo guiada de perto por Danny, ele abre a porta e pede que ela espere mais um pouco com os olhos fechados, ele acende algumas velas, coloca a bolsa dela em cima de uma cadeira e em seguida segura um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas nas mãos... E com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e uma voz suave ele diz:

**Danny:** Pode abrir os seus olhos, mi amor...

**Elena:** Oh, meu deus...

_Ela diz encantada, ao olhar para a sala de descanso que estava lindamente decorada com velas, rosas vermelhas e com as suas flores favoritas as margaridas amarelas, tinham também margaridas brancas que simbolizavam um momento especial que compartilharam juntos e a mesa estava decorada para um casal desfrutar de um jantar magnífico, tudo estava perfeito nem parecia que aquela era uma sala do FBI, Danny literalmente havia se superado, mas aquela também não era uma simples sala do FBI, pelo menos não para Danny e Elena, ali estava guardada uma de suas melhores lembranças, O começo de sua história com Elena o dia em que ele havia tomado coragem para se declarar a ela e dizer tudo o que sentia... O início do namoro, o primeiro beijo, tudo bem que eles já haviam se beijado antes, mas eles estavam trabalhando disfarçados e eles não eram Danny e Elena naquele momento, mas sim Michael e Érica e aqueles beijos trocados apesar de parecerem bem reais eram apenas trabalho, pelo menos era isso que eles diziam na época... Mas o primeiro beijo verdadeiro entre Danny e Elena havia acontecido nesta sala, sem disfarces ou encenações apenas ele e ela, e ninguém mais, naquele dia Danny abriu o seu coração para Elena e ele estava disposto a fazer isso pelo resto de sua vida..._

**Danny:** Feliz dia dos namorados, mi amor. Ele sorri se aproxima e lhe entrega o buque de rosas vermelhas que estava em suas mãos.

**Elena:** Feliz dia dos namorados... Querido, eu nem sei o que dizer... Ela diz com um sorriso bobo.

**Danny:** Diga que você gostou... Sei que as suas flores favoritas são as margaridas amarelas, mas a ocasião pede um buque de rosas vermelhas... Ele sorri ao entregar as flores a Elena.

**Elena:** Eu não gostei, eu amei... Tá tudo tão lindo... E eu amei as rosas, são perfeitas. Ela diz sinceramente.

**Danny:** Eu sei... Eu tenho bom gosto... Eles sorriem.

**Elena:** Você fez isso tudo sozinho? Ela perguntou.

**Danny:** Tenho que admitir, Martin me ajudou um pouco... Ele confessou.

**Elena:** Ah, então esse era o segredo que não podiam me contar... Ela pergunta sorrindo.

**Danny:** Sim, sim... Ele se aproxima e coloca as suas mãos na cintura de Elena.

**Elena**: Você sempre me surpreende Danny Taylor... Ela sorri e Danny encosta a sua testa a de Elena ela sorri e ele acaricia a sua face esquerda com o seu polegar direito.

**Danny:** Você realmente gostou Elena? Ele pergunta.

**Elena:** Danny, Eu amei... De verdade. Ela diz suavemente.

**Danny:** Eu queria que hoje fosse um dia especial... Ele diz

**Elena:** E já está sendo... Nunca irei me esquecer deste dia, assim como nunca poderei esquecer-me desta sala, e de todas as boas memórias que ela me traz... Ela sorri.

**Danny:** Então, estamos adicionando mais uma boa memória não é? Ele pergunta.

**Elena:** Sim, é claro... Uma das melhores... Ela sorri

**Danny:** Tenho mais uma coisa para você... Espero que goste. Ele retira do bolso do paletó o presente de Elena e entrega a ela.

**Elena:** Oh, meu deus... É lindo. Ela diz sorrindo.

**Danny:** Que bom que você gostou...

**Elena:** O seu presente tá em casa... Por isso eu queria fossemos logo para casa... Ela confessa um pouco envergonhada.

**Danny:** Sem problema, vamos comemorar duas vezes o dia dos namorados está noite... Primeiro no lugar onde começamos a namorar, e que nos beijamos pela primeira vez... E depois, na nossa casa que é o lugar onde eu mais gosto de estar nesse mundo... Ele diz com um sorriso encantador.

**Elena:** Apenas do mundo? Ela pergunta fazendo referência ao dia em que ele a pediu em casamento.

**Danny:** Do universo... Eles sorriem

**Elena:** _Danny, Eu te amo_... Ela diz suavemente e Danny a beija com carinho nos lábios, momentos e beijos depois.

**Danny:** _Eu também, Mi amor, eu te amo... Tanto_. Ele diz com a testa apoiada a de Elena, ele sorri, acaricia o seu rosto mais uma vez e a beija apaixonadamente como quando a beijou pela primeira vez nesta mesma sala há alguns anos atrás...

_Todas as lembranças que aquela simples sala proporcionava os momentos felizes e importantes que compartilharam juntos ao longo dos anos, e que as únicas testemunhas foram às paredes daquela sala... Não era uma sala luxuosa... Muito menos uma coisa de outro mundo, mas tinha um significado especial e um valor sentimental inestimável para Danny e Elena, e Mesmo estando em um local de trabalho, o dia dos Namorados do casal Taylor não poderia ter sido mais especial, cheio de significados, divertido... E acima tudo muito apaixonado._

_...  
_

**The End.**


End file.
